Inuyasha vs Kagome's room
by Dreamer Wolf
Summary: One shot. Inuyasha comes to get Kagome, but she's not home. So he explores her room. In the process, he is almost killed by her bed and looses to a soda botle. Poor Inuyasha.


I was bored, and this is what you got. I think it's funny, so be warned.   
  
So, who will win: Inuyasha or the Soda? Place your bets now  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, fer crying out loud. I don't own nit, or you all would be paying to read this. Duh!  
  
Let's go!  
  
Inuyasha carefully slid open the window and peeked into the room. A quick look told him Kagome wasn't there. Perfect. Now what was he going to do? It was really hard for him to convince someone who wasn't there to come back. 'I mean, I know she has skool, but does she have to be there all day?' He wondered grumpily.   
  
Figuring she'd probably be back soon, Inuyasha climbed the reset of the way in. he felt guilty for a moment, since Kagome would probably not like it if she found him exploring her room, butt it was only a small moment. He was bored, and it was her fault, since if she wasn't at skool or whatever, they'd be looking for shards instead of wasting time. Justifying himself with this thought, he wandered over toward the desk.  
  
Picking up a book, he flipped through it. 'Who in the world would WANT to know how to dissect a pig?' he thought when he reached a description of one of the experiments in the book. Getting bored with this too, he put it back down.  
  
A sudden sound d behind him made him leap into the air. On the way down, he caught a glimpse of the cat. Thanking whoever was listening up in heaven that there had been no witnesses, he landed neatly on the bed.  
  
Imagine his surprised when, upon landing, he bounced back up. 'Huh?' He jumped again, and began bouncing. 'Hey, this is kinda fun.' He grinned. Soon, he was leaping up and down, jumping on Kagome's bed, sending pillows and sheets all over the place. One gigantic leap sent him higher than he meant. Ceiling meet head and Inuyasha's world went black.  
  
Waking up, he whirled around. 'It's jus like here too booby-trap her bed,' he grumbled in his head. Pouting and rubbing the large lump on his head, he headed downstairs. In the kitchen, he realized he was really thirsty. He remembered Kagome getting food and drinks from the big white box thing. He pulled on the handle and almost screeched when an unexpected blast of cold hit him. 'What the heck?! It's winter in there? How did she do that? Is it a miko spell?' Putting it on his list of questions to ask her later, he reached in and pulled out something Kagome called a 'soda bottle', whatever that was.   
  
He walked back up the stair and settled down on Kagome's floor, being sure tot give the bed a wide berth. He pulled at the lip on the soda. It didn't budge. He pulled harder, but the stupid lid wouldn't come off. He shook it and then tried strangling it. (A/N: don't shake it!) In his frustration, he didn't realize his claw was starting to cut into the plastic. Then his world exploded.  
  
"Ahhh!" Soda spayed everywhere. On him, on Kagome's bed (Ha serves it right for messing with me!) on her desk and books, and the floor. But mostly on him.  
  
Dripping wet, his heart almost stopped when he heard the door open. Kagome's scent drifted up the stairs towards him. His eyes went wide. Oh no...   
  
Kagome opened the door to her room and stopped dead. Her eyes raveled all around the room, seeing, but definitely not believing. Her pillows and blankets were everywhere. A large crack in the ceiling was positioned just above her bed, which sagged strangely. Her book was lying open on her desk, the pages all wrinkled and creased. And ALL of it was wet.  
  
And the culprit wasn't hard to identify either. Bear footprints were everywhere. (Though she had no idea how the ones on the ceiling had gotten there.   
  
"Inuyasha...." She growled. Oh was he ever going to get it!  
  
******** ********* ***************  
  
So what do you think? Should I add Kagome's revenge, or keep it the way it is? Review either way! 


End file.
